1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium having a data structure for managing at least a data area of the recording medium as well as methods and apparatuses for reproduction and recording.
2. Description of the Related Art
The standardization of new high-density read only and rewriteable optical disks capable of recording large amounts of data has been progressing rapidly and new optical disk related products are expected to be commercially available in the near future. For example, the blu-ray disc (BD), which belongs to the next-generation HD-DVD technology, is the next-generation optical recording solution that can strikingly surpass the data recording capability of existing DVDs.
Recording on and reading from a BD uses a celadon laser having a wavelength of 405 nm, which is much denser than a red laser having a wavelength of 650 nm used with existing DVDs. Thus, a greater amount of data may be stored on BD than on existing DVDs.
While at least one standard related to the BD (Blu-ray Disc) has been developed, such as BD-RE (BD Rewritable disc), many other standards such as BD-WO (BD Write Once disc) are still in development. Standards such as BD-RE provide a data structure for managing defects in the data area of the recording medium. However, the BD-WO, because of its write-once nature, presents challenges not faced by existing BD standards such as BD-RE, and an effective data structure and method of managing defects is still under development for the BD-WO standard.